Downtime
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Biting her lip with a roguish smirk, she flipped the switch and was met with the crashing of water, a girlish completely un-masculine screech, and a chest full of poorly concealed giggles … "Yeah Fred?" Daphne continued, crossing her arms smugly. "Why are you here? Looking for some…downtime?" Set after 'Letting Go' One-shot


Downtime

Summary: Biting her lip with a roguish smirk, she flipped the switch and was met with the crashing of water, a girlish completely un-masculine screech, and a chest full of poorly concealed giggles.

…

"Yeah Fred?" Daphne continued, crossing her arms smugly. "Why are you here? Looking for some…downtime?"

Rating: T

Pairing: Fraphne

AN: Takes place after my previous Scooby Doo story, "Letting Go." It seems I got a good response with it, so I thought I might as well make another one.

However, I won't do a smut. Honestly, there are too many people who I know in real life that are aware of the account I own, so any sexual stories could possibly end up bad for me.

It's not that I **don't** want to write some, because I know I'd be able to capture it really well due to my knowledge, I just don't want to cause any trouble for myself.

So maybe, if I were to make a secondary account, possibly. I would only tell select people what it is though. But honestly, if you truly want me to do a smut or have a prompt or idea where I could incorporate smut into it, then just PM me and I'd probably end up just making another account.

Alright? Alright.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

"_Finally! Some relaxation." _Daphne breathed, stepping into her home. Fred and her had been in a committed relationship for three months now. They were taking things nice and slow.

Problem? It was a secret.

As stupid as the whole idea sounded, it was true. Fred and Daphne were in a secret relationship, mostly to maintain a professional relationship, alongside their romantic one, even if Daphne preferred the latter much more.

But what was even odder was the fact that they lived together now. As far as the gang knew and the rest of the television production agency 'Americana', they both lived in separate houses, lived entirely different lives, and were still in constant denial about their feelings for the other.

"Fred?" Daphne called in question as she peeked into the kitchen, noticing reminisce of some sort of snack on the kitchen table. Yet soon enough her question was answered as she felt a muscular grasp wiggle its way comfortable around her waist.

His lips soon found her neck and she purred out her appreciation and swiveled around in his arms, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. "Well that was a compelling welcome." She murmured, earning a hearty chuckle from the blonde.

"It could be better." He hinted suggestively before she batted him away, not able to conceal the blush rising on her cheeks.

"Oh hush you goof." She gripped her heels, plucking them off with a sigh. "I'm so glad we can finally-"

But Daphne was completely cut off by a few harsh raps on her door. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

Who could be at the door?

"Daph?" She heard the familiar rasp of her friend Shaggy Rogers and then also heard soon after.

"Raphne?" Which indicated his canine pal, Scooby Doo was once again at his side. Fred and Daphne exchanged looks and she ushered him into the kitchen.

"Stay put." She ordered sharply, before scurrying off to the door and swinging it open, peering at a disheveled Shaggy and a somewhat wet Scooby Doo.

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion and her eyes widened in immediate concern. "Shaggy, Scooby; what happened?" She questioned, hand sliding down the door and folding under her other.

Shaggy rubbed the back of his neck. "Like…our car is sorta in the bottom of a lake."

"WHAT?" Her violet eyes almost bulged out of her head. "How did you even manage that?"

Shaggy and Scooby exchanged sheepish looks. "Erm…can we save that for later?"

Daphne nodded and moved out of the way, allowing them entrance into her home. "So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting a tow or something? Don't you **need** your car?"

Scooby nodded his head and Shaggy then verbalized. "Yeah, that's kinda why we're here. Use your phone and all. Kinda left mine…in the car."

"Oh, my phone?" Her phone was located in the kitchen, currently where Fred was hiding out. Not the most convenient thing in the world. "OH! MY PHONE!" She raised her voice a few octaves to make sure it reached Fred.

Shaggy looked confused. "Yeah." He confirmed. "Still in the kitchen, right?"

"Yep!" She said in the same loud tone. "In the **kitchen**." She could then hear faint rustling and hoped that Fred had taken refuge in her pantry or something, well, if he could manage to fit.

Daphne mentally crossed her fingers as Shaggy and Scooby padded into her kitchen, peering around for her phone. She stuck her head in timidly and was relieved when she saw no sign of her blonde boyfriend.

Good, he had heard her.

"Ya got anything to eat? Chips? Scooby Snacks? California rolls?" Shaggy asked.

Her eyebrows once again knit together. "California rolls?" That definitely seemed like the odd one out in his request for food. Today certainly wasn't her day because if he wanted any of those [minus the California rolls], then she would end up having to go in the pantry.

How much karma had she exactly acquired over the past couple of days? Seriously.

Scooby shrugged for him, grinning loopily. "Re raving Rapanese rood." He stated proudly, licking his chops with a very long tongue.

"Alright then." She said timidly, moving over to the pantry and carefully opening the door a crack, slipping in. It was a good thing she was slim, because another inch or so, and you would have been able to see the beginning of a blonde set of hair. And yellow wasn't exactly the most discrete color in the rainbow.

Casting one more suspicious gaze, she darted inside. When violet met blue all of a sudden, Daphne sent Fred a seething look that told him if he made one noise and revealed that he was in there, she was going to maim him. And she was going to take no prisoners, just corpses.

She rattled some bags, perching herself up on tip toes to the reach the few bags of chips on the top shelf, knowing very well they wouldn't satisfied with one.

Fred, looking as mischievous as ever, stood up silently and nimbly, curling his arms around her waist and just barely drifting the tips of her fingers over the exposed strip of skin stretching across her stomach. He just barely wiggled his fingers and ended up receiving a stifled giggle.

"Fred!" She hissed in whisper, throwing her head back to stare at him with rage in her eyes. "Now is not the time." She wiggled her hips, trying to shake his firm grip off, but God that man was strong.

Warm lips brushed the crown of her ear and she shivered, completely forgetting about the chips she was supposed to grab; instead reveling in the feeling of his lips.

As victorious as ever, Fred moved his lips down the curve of her neck, ghosting over a particularly sensitive spot that earned a squeak.

Daphne and Fred were both completely silent and still for a moment.

"Uh…Daph? You okay in there?" Shaggy questioned curiously, having heard the squeak.

She gulped. "Oh yeah! Totally find! Just…dropped a can of soup on my foot! Curse Campbell's for their heavy soup cans." That had to be the lamest, most unbelievable excuse on the entire planet, but she hoped that Shaggy was dense enough to buy it.

As lovable as the hipster was, he could be quite oblivious and unheedful in the least.

"M'kay." He called back contently, staring into the interior of her fridge, checking out the goods with his Great Dane best pal peeking over his shoulder eagerly.

Daphne finally wriggled herself free of Fred's grasp and pushed him against the shelf with force, glaring at him fiercely. "You are not on my good list mister." Before she planted a quick, teasing kiss to his lips, intentionally nipping at his lip; and then finally exited the pantry with bundles of chips in her arms and a box of Scooby Snacks.

The redhead set them down on the center island, while her two friends piled around them with love in their eyes, having been stirred by the sudden rattle of the bags. "Satisfying?" She asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

Shaggy and Scooby already had their heads buried in bags, muttering out quick positive replies, too busy munching to notice anything going on.

"Great…great." She then edged over to the pantry once more, throwing open the door quickly and ushering Fred to dart out while he could.

Understand the signal, Fred quickly made his get away out of the kitchen, not missing the opportunity to mess with Daphne and quickly planted a quick pinch to her butt, earning another squeak.

The doors closed with a gust of wind, Shaggy and Scooby's heads popping up and peering at her with bewildered expressions.

"Nng, you sure your okay Daphne? You seem a bit like…antsy." He had paused, searching for the word, running a tongue over his upper lip covered in orange dust.

She put on a forced smile. "Just…fine. One moment please." She held up a single finger, before ducking out of the room and eying the contents of her living room with a watchful gaze, listening for the shut of the door before raising her voice.

"Okay. Where are you?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes. "I know you're here somewhere. You can't hide forever Fred. I know this house like the back of my hand." Daphne suddenly began searching, looking behind the couch, the TV, peeking in the front closet of coats, checking the mud room, opening the door to the garage.

The only place left would be the bathroom, and that door was wide open. Cautiously, she stepped inside, violet eyes ghosting over the entire place in suspicion.

"Oh Freddie." She said in a singsong voice, sliding her feet across the wood floor, fingers creeping up to the switch. The best part about this bathroom; was that not only was there a light switch but there was a switch to turn on the shower from the outside.

Odd, but seemingly convenient for this exact situation.

Biting her lip with a roguish smirk, she flipped the switch and was met with the crashing of water, a girlish completely un-masculine screech, and a chest full of poorly concealed giggles.

Immediately Shaggy and Scooby rushed into the bathroom, looking at a laughing Daphne and a shower door thrown open to reveal a soaked Fred, with a very enraged look on his face as he stared daggers at the redheaded minx.

"Fred!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Since when did you get here?" He squinted around at the bathroom. "And why are you in Daphne's bathroom?"

Fred squeezed out a few of his blonde locks, staring directly at Daphne with a less then happy expression.

"Yeah Fred?" Daphne continued, crossing her arms smugly. "Why are you here? Looking for some…downtime?"

Oh, he was going to get her for this.

AN: A very amusing one-shot I thought of at Midnight. I thought it was absolutely entertaining and completely in character. I could imagine Daphne and Fred living together and completely messing with each other most of the time.

Because as romantic as they are together, they're subtly affectionate and I always notice how in movies they make like digs at each other and nit pick.

Not in a mean way, but in a cute 'I like you' way.

And now that my little Fraphne rant and one-shot is over, review! I would thoroughly appreciate it. The Scooby Doo Fanfiction Archive is new to me and well, I don't want to screw up anything. Nor do I want to get their characters wrong.

OH! And if you didn't know, this was set after my last story. And if you haven't read it, you should!

~Nat


End file.
